


Until The End.

by Rositadixon123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rositadixon123/pseuds/Rositadixon123
Summary: Billy and Westley have been friends for a long time. They hunt together and are brothers. When they meet new friends ans the world goes to he'll what will they do?
Relationships: Bela Talbot/Original Male Character(s), Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Beginning  
Billy Gray and his best friend Westley were sitting in a cafe in Sandpoint Idaho. Billy was 26 years old with average length `black hair and hazel eyes. He had an average build and was average height. Westley was taller than Billy, he was average build. He had gray dull eyes and short dirty blond hair. He had a mask of light brown freckles. They were eating when Billy’s phone rang. Billy reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out his phone. He opens his phone and puts it up to his ear. “Hello,” Billy says.

“Billy it’s Bobby. I might have a case for you,” Bobby says. Bobby had taken care of Billy after his parents died as a child.

“What do you got?” Billy asks.

“There have been two murders in Cut Bank Montana. Both victims with the words. You didn’t say anything carved into their chest. There was no evidence of force of entry and the cameras saw nothing. This is only a few weeks after their friend died in her husband's home. The wife was beat to death. He is a suspect but the cops don’t have anything. I think you and West should check it out,” Bobby says.

“We’ll head there. Thanks, Bobby. Talk to you soon,” Billy says as he shuts his phone and puts it back in his pocket. “We’re heading to Montana,” Billy tells Westley as he pulls out his wallet.

“Well, What's happening?”Westley looks at Billy with curiosity,”Do we have a case?”

“I don’t know. Bobby told me two people were found dead. Same way. No evidence of force of entry and the camera's caught nothing. Might as well check it out,” Billy tells Westley as he puts money on the table. He stands. Westley nods and follows Billy out the door. Billy walks over to his bike, a Honda VTX 1800. Westley walks over to his car, a 1996 dodge charger. Billy climbs on his bike as Westley gets in his car. Billy starts his bike as Westley does the same for his car. They leave the cafe as they head for Cut Bank, Montana.

Cut Bank, Montana  
They arrive in Cut Bank about 15 hours later. The moon was high in the sky as they pulled into a motel. Billy turns off his bike and climbs off as he walks over to Westley’s window. “I’m gonna go get us a room,” Billy says to Westley before he walks inside. Billy walks inside and pays for a room. He walks outside and over to Westley who was waiting by the door of his car. He walks to his friend. “Come on,” He tells him.

“What’s the deal?” Westley opens the car door, “Do we have a room?”

“Yeah, room 14. Let’s head in, get some sleep and then head to the station in the morning,” Billy tells his friend. Westley nods and they both head into the motel. Billy throws his bag on the bed. He sits down and pulls out his gun. He starts to clean it. Westley sits down on his bed, he places his bag next to him. He unzips the bag and pulls out his small, gray laptop. “All Bobby told me that a woman was killed in her husband's house. A few weeks later two of her friends turned up dead. The cops suspect the husband. Maybe abuse. Husband did someone maybe got his wife killed,” Billy says to Westley.

Westley turns his head towards Billy, “Maybe the husband was in on it. Who reported the murder?”

“No clue. Bobby didn’t tell me. We can check tomorrow. Let’s get some sleep,” Billy says.

“Yeah we had a long drive.” Westley places the laptop on the small dresser next to his bed. 

The next morning.  
Billy wakes up the next morning and gets out of bed, He walks over to Westley. “Wake up,” Billy says to the man. 

“Ok mom,” Westley says as he rubs his eyes. He sits up on his bed. 

“Let’s go get some breakfast,” Billy says as he walks to the door.

“Yeah, good idea,” Westley says before following Billy out the door. They go to their vehicles and leave the motel.

They arrive at a cafe and go in and order food. “I’ll head to the sheriff station. You should go talk to the husband,” Billy says to Westley. 

“Alright, i’ll talk to the husband,” before taking a bite of his blueberry waffles. They eat their food and leave the cafe. Billy heads back to the motel and changes into a black suit. He walks back outside and gets on his bike. He leaves and heads for the station. Billy gets to the police station and walks inside. He walks up to the desk. 

“Can I help you?” The Sheriff asks.

“Yes, Special agent Smith,” Billy says as he pulls out his fake badge which the Sheriff looks at before he nods. 

“How can I help you, sir,” The Sheriff asks.

“I’m here to talk with you about the two murders that have happened. The one with the carvings,” Billy says.

“I didn’t think the FBi would be interested in something like that,” The Sheriff says.

“Well we are. So what can you tell me,” Billy says.

“Well, the wife was found dead in her house a few weeks ago. Husband wasn’t there. And his friends say that he was with them. A friend came there and found her dead. One of the suspects is the husband. The friend who reported the body was the first victim. Found 2 days ago. Then the second friend was found dead 1 day ago. Same carving. There was no sign of force entry and nothing on the camera's. We’re stumped here,” The Sheriff says.

“What happened to the woman’s body?” Billy asks. The Sheriff looks at him confused.

“She was buried in Crown hill cemetery,” The Sheriff says.

“Do you have the names of the other friends and husband?” Billy asks.

“Yes we do. I’ll get them for you,” The Sheriff tells Billy who nods as he waits. The Sheriff comes about a minute later with a file. “This is everything we have,” The Sheriff says as he hands Billy the file.

“Thank you Sheriff. If you find out anything else. Call me,” Billy tells the Sheriff who nods as Billy hands him his card before he leaves. He looks in the file and reads the other friends' names. Billy pulls out his phone and calls Westley.

Westley pulls up to the driveway of the husband's house. The house was small, but cozy. The yard wasn’t big but big enough for a garden and a small pool. “Here we go,” Westley says to himself, before getting out of the car. Westley straightened out his sleeve of his black suit. Westley walks to the front door of the house. The outside of the house was painted white, the paint was peeling, revealing an ugly brown. Westley knocks three times on the door, he takes a deep breath, and scratches his head. A man who was in his late forties answers the door. The man was wearing a plain white t-shirt. The shirt had a small brown stain in the center of the shirt. The man was wearing a black, torn jeans. 

“Can I help you?” The man asks, his voice deep and rough. Westley is distracted by the scar on his right cheek.

“I’m agent grimes,” Westley says, as he shows the man his fake badge. “I am here to ask you questions about your wife’s murder.” The man looks at Westley with an irritated facial expression. The man sighs and lets Westley in.  
“My wife and I had our ups and downs, we were trying to have a child.” Tears begin to form in the man's eyes. The man gestures Westley to follow him towards the living room. “What do you want to know?”  
“How was your relationship with your wife?” Westley asks after he sits down on an old tan sofa. The man sits down on a chair across from him.

“Like I said earlier my wife and I were having trouble having a child,” the man frowns and continues, “My wife and I argued and fought over this. But we both knew it was nobody’s fault. We talked to doctors; professionals.”

Westley gives a sympathetic frown. “How has your wife reacted to these events?” The man looks at Westley with confusion. “Has she been acting differently, like being distant, doing uncharacteristic things?”  
“She has been spending more time with her friends. I don’t think these people are healthy for her... I mean they aren't a good influence. Ever since she started going out with these people she hasn’t been acting herself.”  
Westley nods as he takes in this information. Westley looks around the room, he sees the pictures of the man and his wife on the wall. “May I look around?”  
“Of course,” the man says.

Westley gets up and walks into the kitchen. Westley quickly notices three beer cans on the counter next to the sink. Westley, leaves the kitchen back into the living room. Westley knew it would be weird to search the man's bedroom. The man still sat on the chair.  
“How have you-” Westley was interrupted by his phone. Westley pulls his phone out of his pocket and answers.

“It’s me. I just got done at the station. I found out that the first victim that was killed was the one that found the body. That was 2 days ago. 1 day ago another was murdered. They said the husband had an alibi. The file says he was with his friend Ron Grant and Bailey Habison. Both murders are three days apart. When you are done there meet me back at the motel. I have an idea,” Billy tells Westley over the phone.

“Ok, cya in a few,” Westley says before closing his flip phone. I have to go, thank you for your time.” Westley then leaves the man’s house and walks to his car. He gets in the car and drives to the hotel. He pulls into the small parking lot, he notices Billy’s bike. Westley gets out of the car and walks into the motel. “So what's the plan?” Westley asks.

“I forgot to mention on the phone that the wife was buried in Crown Hill cemetery. I think we might be dealing with a vengeful spirit,” Billy tells Westley. 

“I don’t know why the wife would kill her friends?” Westley asks.

“That’s what we're supposed to find out. I found the address of the last two friends. That’s where we're going next,” Billy tells Westley as he pulls on his jacket and walks to the door.

Westley sighs, as walks back out of the motel. And gets into his car. Billy gets on his bike and they head for the home. 

They pull up to the house and get out of their vehicles. Billy walks up to the door as Westley follows. Billy knocks on the door. A chubby man with black hair opens the door. “Can I help you?” The Man asks.

“I’m Special agent Smith and this is my partner Special agent Grimes. We’re here to talk to you and your roommate about Marget Jones,” Billy says to the man. The sun was setting. 

“Ok, Come in,” The man says. Billy turns to Westley before he walks in. “Go get the back with our iron weapons and salt from the car,” Billy tells Westley. Billy walks inside.

Westley walks to his car, he opens his trunk. The trunk was filled with weapons and books. “I really need to organize,” Westley says to himself as he searches through the pile of items. Westley finds a can of salt and an iron crowbar, and firesticks. Westley closes the trunk and walks inside.

Inside Billy follows the man inside and he sees another man. “I’m Ron and that is my roommate Bailey,” Ron says. Westley walks in with the bag. “What’s the bag for?” Ron asks.

“Supplies just in case. Don’t worry,” Billy tells Ron who nods as Billy and Westley follow Ron in and sit down.

“So what is it you need to talk to us about?” Bailey asks.

“The Sheriff told me that Marget’s husband John was here when Marget was killed. Is that true?” Billy asks.

“Yes,” Ron says quickly. Both men could tell that they were lying. 

“Look I’m gonna be honest. You two could be in danger. Real danger. We need to know the truth. If you want to live tell us the truth,” Billy says seriously. The two men look at each other and Ron nods.

“I’m assuming one of you talked to John,” Ron says. Westley nods.

“So you know that they were having trouble having a baby. John started to drink and he would come home and hit Marget. We knew and so did the others who are now dead. We didn’t think it was getting two bad. The night Marget was murdered we were going over to hang out. When we got inside we saw John holding her as he sobbed. He made us promise we wouldn't talk. Us Chris, and Nick. Now they are dead and we think we might be next,” Bailey says, Billy looks at Westley.

“Looks like I may be right. I think a vengeful--,” Billy was saying when the lights started to flicker and the room became freezing cold. “Westley. Salt Circle,” Billy says to Westley. 

Westley pours the salt on the floor, he makes a circle,” Everyone in the circle now!” He orders. The other three get in as Billy pulls out a crowbar and fire poker. He hands the fire poker to Westley and grabs it. They then hear a noise as Marget appears in front of them. Ron let’s out a scream as he runs from the circle. Bailey tries to follow but Westley grabs him as Billy follows Ron out. He hears a scream as he rounds the hall that leads to the kitchen. He runs in and sees Ron on the ground dead. Marget moves for him. Billy swings the crowbar at Marget who disappears when hit. Billy runs back to Westley and Bailey. 

“Westley. Go to John. That’s who she’s going after next. I am heading for the cemetery. I need your keys,” Billy tells Westley who nods as he throws Billy his keys. Billy grabs his bike keys and throws them to Westley. “Get to John’s,” Billy says as he runs out the door. He runs to Westley’s car and opens the driver door and starts the car as he leaves the house and heads for the cemetery. 

Billy pulls into the cemetery and slams the breaks. He shuts off the car and gets out. He goes to the trunk and opens it. He pulls out the shovel, salt, gas, and matches. He starts to look around the cemetery for 15 minutes when he finds her grave. He sets down the bag with the salt, gas, and matches as he pulls out the shovel. He starts to dig the grave. It takes him about 20 minutes to dig the grave. He jumps down into the hole and breaks open the casket. He looks down at the dead woman whose body hadn’t even decomposed. Billy grabs the salt and starts to pour it on her body. He pours the gas on the body and pours almost the entire can on her body. He could feel the cold of the night as he gets out of the grave and throws the match on the body when it catches fire quickly as the body starts to turn to ashes.

Westley Runs out of Ron’s and Bailey’s home and gets on Billy’s bike. “Why couldn’t I burn the remains.” Westley thinks to himself. Westley drives to John’s home, the cold winds of the night gently crash through Westley. Westley arrives at John’s house. Westley could see the lights through the windows of the house. “The lights are on, that's a good sign,” Westley says to himself. Westley pulls onto the driveway and gets off the bike and runs towards the front door of the house. Westley doesn’t knock, he kicks down the door. He walks down the hallway and into the living room. The room was empty. Westley moves towards the kitchen. John was on the floor next to him was an empty beer can.

Westley instinctively runs towards John and checks for a pulse. Westley feels a pulse, relief swallows up his worry. The lights begin to flicker, Westley turns his head towards the light in the kitchen. Westley helps John up, John couldn’t use his limbs. Westley moves John into the living room. Westley places John onto the center of the living room floor. He grabs the can of salt from his bad. And draws a circle around John. The whole house began to get colder. Westley could see his breath. 

“Come on Billy.” Westley thought as he looked around the room. Suddenly Marget fades in the room. John suddenly grabs Westley's leg. John begins to get up,” John what are you doing?”  
John begins to lean forward as he begins to lose balance. John pushes Westley out of the circle. Not a moment later Westley was thrown against the wall. Westley struggles to get back up, his vision blurry from hitting his head. Marget grabs Westley by the throat. Her hands were as cold as death.

Marget’s grip tightens; causing Westley to lose the ability to breathe. 

“Marget?” John says with disbelief. Marget lets go of Westley and turns towards John. Marget lets out a ghostly laugh. Marget quickly moves towards John who has stepped out of the salt circle. Westley fought the urge to close his eyes. Westley slowly gets back up. Westley stumbles forward. Westley looks around the room for anything he can use. He looks at an old fireplace poker. Westley quickly moves the poker and picks it up. The screams of John sent chills down Westley’s spine. Westley quickly turns around Marget’s hand through John’s chest.  
“You broke my heart, so now i’m going to break yours.” Marget says, her voice loud and booming. The house begins to shake as Marget rips out John’s still beat heart. John collapses to the floor. 

“No!” Westley says as he runs at the vengeful spirit. Before Westley could swing the poker, Marget began to scream. Soon she begins to burst into flames. Westley knew Billy had finally burned the remains. Westley quickly leaves the house and drives back to the motel.

Billy pulls Westley’s car into the motel and sees his bike there. He shuts off the car and gets out. He opens the door to the room and sees Westley sitting down. “How did it go?” Billy asks.  
“Marget killed John. He stepped out of the circle. I guess he got what he deserved.” Westley answers as he hops on his bed.

“Maybe. That’s what happens in our line of work,” Billy says as his phone rings. Billy pulls out his phone. “Hey, what’s up Bobby?” Billy says into the phone. 

“Turn on the news,” Bobby says. Billy grabs the remote and turns on the news. The news shows a woman reporting about a fire at Stanford College. That is where Bobby’s friend John’s son Sam Winchester went to college. A woman named Jessica Moore died in the fire. “We’ve got work to do,” Billy says as they watch the T.V.


	2. Chapter 2-Bela Talbot

Chapter 2-Bela Talbot  
It’s been a week since Billy and Westley did the case in Cut Bank. They had been staying at Bobby’s house while they waited for another case to show up. Billy was sitting on Bobby’s couch drinking a beer. Bobby sat at his desk reading a book. Westley was at a bar. “Any word from Sam or Dean?” Billy asks. Bobby looks up from his book. 

“No but I’m assuming whatever they are doing involves that demon. If they need us they’ll call,” Bobby says. Billy nods as he takes a drink of his beer. Bobby’s phone rings. Bobby picks up his phone. “Hello,” Bobby says into the phone as Billy looks at the man. Bobby listens as the person on the other side talks. “Okay. I’ll send someone,” Bobby says. Bobby shuts his phone and looks at Billy. 

“Who needs help?” Billy asks.

“I don’t know. A hunter had a meeting with Bela Talbot. She never misses those meetings. I think she may be in trouble.” Bobby says. Billy groans.

“Bobby. I have so many problems with that woman,” Billy says. Bobby looks at Billy. Billy groans. “What do we know?” Billy asks.

“Not much. Bela was last heard from a hunter who had a meeting with her. She never showed up and after a while he reported her missing. Another hunter went after her and now they are both missing. They were both last seen in Butte Montana,” Bobby says.

“What are you thinking?” Billy asks.

“I don’t know. From what I know about that place is that it has mines and a lot of them. If they are alive. That’s where they are. And if not they might still be there,” Bobby says.

“And Westley and I are taking this case cause?” Billy asks.

“Cause I have to make sure Sam and Dean don’t call and need help. I know you have some issues with her and Westley has a lot of problems with her. But you and her do get along sometimes,” Bobby says.

“Fine, let me call Westley,” Billy tells Bobby who nods. Billy pulls out his phone and dials Westley’s number.

Westley sits at the bar, waiting patiently. “Hey, anything going on?” Westley asks the bartender, Marty. Marty was mixing a drink. He called his drink the white werewolf.  
“Something strange is going on. A hunter reported a missing person, another hunter heard about this and started searching for the missing person.”  
Westley looks at Marty with a confused look on his face. “How is that strange?” Westley asks.  
“That’s just it, the hunter also went missing. My guess is that it was a vampire hive. The hunter looked young, he was new at hunting.”   
Westley looks around, then back at Marty, “Do you have any leads?”  
Marty leans forward, “The hunter who reported the missing person came from Butte Montana. But other than that I got nothing, if you’re thinking about pursuing the case just..be careful.”  
“Thanks, Marty,” Westley says as he gets off the bar stool. Westley walks out of the bar, he starts to walk to his car but notices someone standing just outside of the bar. The person was wearing a black hoodie. Westley stops and stares, something was off about the person.   
Westley walks towards the figure, “Hey, are you okay.”

The person looked up at Westley, the person was a woman in her early twenties. She had long jet black hair, and Bright blue eyes. She had very pale skin. Her brown freckles dotted her face. “Are you a hunter?” The woman asked.  
Westley’s eyes widen with shock. “Maybe why?”

The woman smiles at Westley,” I did just see you walk out of this bar.”   
“Yeah, it’s a nice bar,” Westley says.  
“It’s a hunter’s bar, and I’m not talking about the rabbit kind.”  
Westley was relieved maybe she was a hunter. “It’s ok if you are, I may have a case for you.”  
“Case? I’m already on a case,” Westley says as he walks closer to her.  
“Awe that’s too bad,” The woman says as she walks closer, “ I’m in need of a hunting buddy.” She continued.  
“You’re a hunter?” Westley asks with curiosity.  
“You can say that?” The woman says in a half-laugh half-chuckle. “Well if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me.”  
Westley nodded, “I’m not sure?” Westley says.

Before Westley could say anything else his phone began to ring. Westley looked down and pulled out his phone and back up. The woman was gone.

“Hello?”

“Hey, It’s Billy. Meet me at Bobby’s,” Billy says into the phone  
“Ok,” Westley says before getting in his car.

Billy waits about a half an hour when Westley pulls into Bobby’s house. Billy sat on the couch as Westley walked into the house. “I have a job. Two hunters went missing in Butte Montana. I am going to check it out you can come along if you like.”

“Bobby just got the same call. One of the missing hunters is Bela Talbot,” Billy tells his friend as he stands up.

“Bela? The theft? I didn’t think she was a hunter. You have to actually have a heart to be a hunter.”

“Bela has a heart. A small one but a heart. Also, she’s a hunter when she needs to be,” Bobby says to Westley.

“She doesn’t do it to help people she does for money? She is a disgrace to hunters.”

Maybe she is. Doesn’t change the fact that she is a person and a friend sometimes. If she’s alive we have to help her,” Billy says to Westley.

“I’m going to pursue the case not to save her but if there is a monster killing hunters then it is my duty as a hunter to avenge my fallen brothers and sisters,” Westley says. 

“I don’t give a shit why you do it. Let’s go,” Billy says as he waves to Bobby and walks past Westley out to his bike.  
Westley walks to his car shortly after. Billy starts his bike and drives out of Bobby’s scrapyard. Westley follows.

Butte, Montana. Morning.  
Billy pulls into a motel and turns off his bike as Westley does the same to his car. Billy pays for a room while Westley sits by his car. After they get to the room. They head inside. “Get online. Look for anything weird happening in this town,” Billy says.

Westley searches the local online newspaper, he finds something about two miners presumed dead after a cave-in. He also finds something about the mine reopening and closing after four miners went missing. 

“I think I got something, a mine was recently reopened. It was closed 30 years ago when two miners went missing after a cave-in. Since it’s reopening two more miners have gone missing. They are thinking about closing it again,”

“You think whatever either killed or captured Bela is in that mine?” Billy asks.

“Perhaps,” Westley says.

“We can’t just go in blind. We don’t even know what or who could have taken them,” Billy tells Westley.

“We should get more hunters on the case,” Westley says.

“The only other hunters I can think of are Rufus and Bobby and Bobby is busy waiting for Sam and Dean to call. And I don’t even know where Rufus is,” Billy says. “Search for any missing persons before winter from the past 20 years,” Billy says to Westley. Westley opens his laptop and searches.

“Every winter since the cave-in three people go missing,” Westley says.

“I’m thinking of a wendigo. Let’s head to the mind and hope to god I’m right,” Billy says. Westley nods. They leave the hotel and get into their separate vehicles before they leave the motel and head for the mines.

They get to the mines and get out of their cars. They walk over to Westley’s trunk and grab out the flamethrower and flare guns. After they grab their flashlight and head into the mine. The two walk through the mines slowly. Their flashlights being the only light they see. They walk slowly until they get to a part of the part that was dimly lit, They see two people tied by their hands.. “Bela,” Billy says as he goes over to the unconscious woman. Bela was skinny, she had shoulder length light brown hair and green eyes. Westley goes to the other man. He cuts down the rope that’s wrapped up. Westley recognized the hunter as Bailey. Bailey’s eyes were bruised. Westley throws Bailey over his shoulder. 

Billy cuts Bela’s rope and as the woman is about to fall Billy catches her. Billy lightly slaps the woman. Bela let's out a small groan as she opens her eyes slowly. “What the hell?” Bela says.

“Morning sunshine,” Billy says with a small smile. Bela looks up at him. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Bela asks.

“Saving your ass,” Billy says as he helps Bela stand. He wraps Bela’s arm around his neck. “Westley, we good?” Billy asks.

“As good as we are going to get,” Westley replies

“Look at that. You brought your boyfriend,” Bela says.

“Everyone check your pockets we have a theft among us,” Westley retorts.

“It’s okay. You guys don’t have anything nice anybody. Maybe besides your cars,” Bela says as they begin to walk.

“Why don’t you shut your mouth and get the hell out of here,” Westley says.

“Both of you shut the hell up,” Billy snarls at the two. They then hear a loud screech. “That’s not good,” Billy says.

“Oo-we have some friends,” Westley says sarcastically. Billy looks at Bela.   
to  
“Can you stand?” Billy asks the woman who nods. Billy lets her go and Bela stands. Billy hands her a flare gun.

“You sure you should be trusting me with this?” Bela asks.

“No,” Billy says as they walk forwards. 

“Oh great now we have a sociopath with a gun another thing to worry about.”

“You are already one,” Bela says. They keep walking when they hear another screech. The wendigo comes around a corner. 

“Look at that. I was right,” Billy says to Westley sarcastically.

“Lucky guess,” Westley says as he tightens his grip on Bailey. 

“Get him out of here. We got this,” Billy says to Westley.

“Yes mam,” Westley says as he runs.

The Wendigo moves to the two. Bela shoots and misses. The Wendigo then runs and tackles Bela to the ground. It was about to cut her open when Billy shot in the back with the flare killing the monster. Billy goes over to Bela and helps her up. They go outside the mines and see Westley waiting by his car. “Is he awake yet?” Billy asks his friend. Billy and Bela walk over to the man.

“He’s still unconscious, Westley says

“Okay, let’s get back to the motel,” Billy says as he climbs on his bike. He looks at Bela. “You can either stay here with the dead monster or get on,” Billy says to her. Bela lets out a little smile as she climbs on the back of the bike. Billy starts the bike. “Meet you back at the motel,” Billy tells Westley before he leaves.

Westley drives to the Motel. When he arrives he gets out and picks up Bailey and heads in.

Billy pulls into the motel. Westley was there. Billy and Bela head inside. Billy sits down on the bed as Bela looks at the two. “I guess I owe you guys,” Bella says.

“Psh. Maybe stop stealing candy from orphans,” Westley retorts

Before Bela can say something back Billy speaks. “There is a way you can pay us back,” Billy says. Bela looks at the man with a raised eyebrow. “Hunt with us. No stealing two months no stealing and you have to hunt with us,” Billy says to Bela who frowns.

“Well this is when we part ways,” Westley says as he gets up.

“See you soon man. Good luck at your bar,” Billy says to Westley.

“See me soon Ha! I moving into the bar,”

Bella looks at the two. “Fine. I’ll hunt with you. No stealing,” Bela says the last part to Westley.

Westley walks over to his bed where Bailey was and moves him off the bed. Westley lays down and closes his eyes.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Bela asks as she sits on a desk in their room.

“Yeah, he’s just a grumpy old man,” Billy says to Bela who lets out a small laugh. Billy grabs the blankets off the bed and lays them on the ground. Billy lays down. “Sleep on the bed,” Billy tells Bela who nods as she goes to the bed and closes her eyes.

The next morning Billy wakes up and Westley and Bailey are already gone. Billy gets up and walks over to Bell. “Wake up,” Billy tells the woman who wakes up. Billy grabs his bag and walks out to his bike. Bela follows him. Billy puts his bag in his bike’s compartment. He climbs on. Bela follows, gets on after and they head back to Bobby’s.


	3. Chapter 3-A Wraith

Chapter 3-A Wraith  
It’s been two weeks since the last case. Billy and Bela had barely seen Westley who was mostly at the bar. Billy walks downstairs and sees Bela sitting on the couch. Book in her hand. “There hasn’t been much to do here. Part of my deal was hunting,” Bela says. Billy lets out a small laugh as Bobby walks in. 

“There should be enough supplies on your bike to deal with almost every monster lurking in the dark out here,” Bobby tells Billy who nods. Bela opens a newspaper that Bobby had brought in yesterday. She reads it as Billy eats a sandwich he had made. 

“Looks like I may have found us a case boys,” Bela says with a grin as Bobby gets a call. Bobby walks out of the room as Bela hands Billy the news paper. Billy reads the article that says three people have been found dead with their brains sucked dry in Dubuque. Iowa. 

“Sounds like a wraith,” Billy says. “All three deaths have been in a hospital. They have also all been old people, or somebody in a coma. These things are feeding off people that are about to die. So it won’t look suspicious,” Billy says. Bela nods as she stands. 

“I hate that I have to do this,” Bela says.

“I know,” Billy says as he puts on his jacket. Bobby comes back in. “Who was it?” Billy asks.

“Rufus. He has a case he could use some help with. It also sounds like you guys have something. So I guess I’ll see you soon,” Bobby says. The two nod as Bobby leaves the house. 

“You gonna call Westley?” Bela asks as they head to the door. 

“No, I don’t need you two arguing,” Billy says as he walks outside the house. He walks over to his bike and climbs on. Bela hops on after. He leaves Bobby’s and head for Dubuque, Iowa.

Bela and Billy had been on the roads for hours when Billy stopped at a diner in a small town just outside the border to Iowa. He climbs off his bike and walks in as Bela follows him. They sit at a booth as they wait for a waiter. “So how did you meet Bobby?” Bela asks.

“Bobby has raised me since I was ten years old. I lost my parents and a friend of my father called Bobby who has raised me since. He taught me how to hunt. Got me that bike. Love him like a father,” Billy tells Bela.

“How did you lose your parents?” Bela asks softly.

“I would prefer not to talk about it,” Billy tells Bela who nods.

“I understand. I know what it is like,” Bela says.

“And I assume you don’t want to talk about it,” Billy says. Bela nods as the waiter comes over. They order their food. They start to eat. “Got to be honest. Very surprised you took my offer,” Billy tells Bela who looks up at him.

“Why?” Bela asks.

“Few reasons. One I know how you don’t like hunters. Two no offense you are very selfish. And three your greedy,” Billy says. Bela looks at him with a small grin. 

“Your right about all those things. And that also means you know I might betray you at any moment. So now I ask. Why did you do it?” Bela asks.

“Because I think underneath all that. You’re a good person you did something very stupid. Let’s hope I’m right. I’m giving you a chance Bela. I hope you make the right choice,” Billy says as they finish their food. Billy leaves money as he leaves and Bela follows. Bela gets on the bike as Billy calls Westley.

“Hello,” Westley says into the phone.

“Hey, just calling to tell you I’m on my way to Dubuque, Iowa,” Billy says into the phone.

“Why?”

“We believe there may be a case. Bela and I are heading there to check it out,” Billy says.

“Watch your back and stay safe.” 

“Man you have got to let this go. I know you don’t trust her but trust me,” Billy says.

“I don't trust thefts.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to you later man,” Billy says before he hangs up the phone. He climbs on his bike and leaves the cafe.

Dubuque, Iowa  
Billy pulls his bike into a motel and turns it off. He buys a room and walks in with Bela. “So what is our first move?” Bela asks as she sets her bag down which she carried on her back during the ride. 

“Well, first we need to have a look at these bodies. Good thing is I had Bobby make you a bunch of fake identity and badges. Hope you packed a suit,” Billy says as he grabs his suit out of his bag and walks into the bathroom to change. He comes out as Bela pulls out her suit. Bela looks up at him. 

“You look good in a suit,” Bela says with a grin. Billy looks at her.

“Go get changed,” Billy says as he walks over and sits on a bed. Bela let out a laugh as she walked in the bathroom. Billy walks out to his bike and pulls out their case of different bullets. Billy pulls out the silver bullets and walks back inside. When he gets back inside he sees Bela sitting on the bed in a suit. “You also look good in a suit,” Billy says to Bela who lets out a laugh. Billy pulls out the silver bullets and hands 6 to Bela who grabs them. “If this is a wraith one of these threw the heart should put it down,” Billy tells Bela who loads her gun. 

“What about a silver knife?” Bela asks.

“I have one,” Billy tells her as he moves his coat to reveal his knife. 

“Okay, well, I don’t,” Bela says with a frown. 

“Left side of my bike. There should be a knife you can use,” Billy tells Bela who nods as she leaves. Billy loads his m1911 which was black with a gold eagle painted on the barrel. The bottom of the gun was black. Bela walks in. 

“This knife isn’t as big as yours,” Bela says.

“Nope that’s my backup,” Billy tells her. Billy had a buck knife which he kept by his hip at all times. 

“Well, maybe I should get my own,” Bela says.

“Why? I thought you were only doing this because you owe me,” Billy says. Bela looks at him.

“I am,” Bela says.

“Then you can use mine. Who knows maybe at the end of this you’ll like it and you can get your own,” Billy says as he stands up. Bela nods. “Come on,” Billy says as he walks outside. Bela follows him.

Billy pulls up to the coroner office and turns off his bike. Bela gets off and they walk inside the office. They walk up to the front desk. The woman looks at them. “How can I help you?” The woman says. Billy and Bela pull out their badges

“I’m special agent Miller and this is my partner special agent Brown,” Billy says to the woman who nods as she looks at the badges. 

“What can I do for you, agents?” the woman asks.

“We’re here to see the three bodies that were found with their brains sucked dry,” Bela says calmly. 

“Of course. Let me call the coroner to come and see you,” The woman says. They nod as they wait for the coroner. A man with white hair comes out. 

“Hey, I’m Bob Willamson. I will show you the bodies,” Bob says. Billy and Bela nod as they follow the man into a room where the three bodies were. They walk over to the closest body. The coroner pulls off the cover. He walks in front of the body. “As you can see the fluid that should be in a brain is gone,” Bob says.

“How long has he been dead?” Billy asks.

“These two have been dead for three days. That last 6 days. Besides all the brains being sucked dry, they all have these holes in their heads,” Bob says as he shows them the hole in the brains. 

“Thank you. Do you have pictures of these somewhere?” Bela asks.

“Yes. Give me a moment while I go get them,” The coroner says as he leaves the room. Bela looks at the body. 

“So what is it?” Bela asks.

“It’s a wraith. I just don’t know how many,” Billy says.

“Why do you think there are more than one?” Bela asks.

“Because these two died on the same night. And that one died three days before. I think in those three days the hospital got some new staff who aren’t human,” Billy says as the coroner comes back in with a file. 

“Here you go,” The coroner says as he hands them the file.

“Thank you. Have a good day,” Billy says as he and Bela leave the room and the building. “Let’s head back to the motel,” Billy says as he climbs on his bike. Bela climbs on and they head for the motel. 

Once they get there they stop the bike and climb off before they head inside. Billy sits down at the table as Bela pulls out a laptop. “I’m hungry,” Bela says.

“I’ll order some food,” Billy says. He pulls out his phone and orders pizza. 

“Is there a way for us to get a list of the employees from the hospital?” Bela asks.

“Can you get into the server?” Billy asks.

“No,” Bela says.

“Then wait for the pizza and I’ll head to the hospital,” Billy says. Bela nods. Billy stands up and leaves the motel. 

Billy walks into the hospital and to the front desk. “Hi, I’m special Agent Miller,” Billy says as he pulls out his badges. They look up at him. 

“How can I help you?” The man at the desk asks.

“I need a list of doctors and nurses that have been hired in the last week and seen around the three patients that were found dead with their brain’s drained,” Billy tells him. The man nods. 

“That’s going to take a moment. I can get you the list of who has been hired quickly but seen around those three will take a while,” The man says.

“What about the doctors, nurses, and Janitors that have been around in their rooms. Taking care of them. and their schedules,” Billy says.

“That I can do. Give me about ten minutes,” The man says. Billy nods.

The motel  
Bela was sitting on her computer when there was a knock on the door. He gets up and opens the door to a pizza delivery man. The man looks her up and down. “How much?” Bela asks as she pulls out her wallet.

“Free if you show me a little something,” The man says with a grin. Bela grins for a moment before she frowns. 

“How much?” Bela asks again. The man frowns.

“$8.49,” The man says. Bela pulls out a ten and hands it to the man. The man hands Bela the pizza before he leaves. Bela sets the pizza on the table and looks around. She looks at her bag. “I could leave right now and he would never find me,” Bela thinks as she looks at her bag. “So what. He saved my life. I stayed with him for two weeks. That’s long enough,” Bela thinks as she stares at her bag. She moves to her bag and stops. Bela thinks about their conversation in the cafe outside Iowa. She stops and lets out a sigh before she walks back to her computer as she starts to eat.

Billy pulls his bike into the motel and turns it off before he walks inside. He looks at the table and sees Bela on her computer. “Got to be honest. Thought you would be gone when I got back,” Billy says.

“I thought about it. Almost did it,” Bela says without looking up as Billy sits down and sets the files on the table. 

“What stopped you?” Billy asks.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m still here and that is all that matters,” Bela says harshly. 

“Okay. Chill out. What have you been doing besides eating half the pizza,” Billy says.

“For one I paid for it. And two I have been researching a wraith so I’m a little more prepared when we fight them. What have you got?” Bela asks.

“I got a list of everybody who has been hired and was around the three victims over the last week,” Billy says.

“How many new people were hired and around them?” Bela asks.

“Five. Five new people and if I’m right that means we have two wraiths in there,” Billy says.

“What’s the plan?” Bela asks.

“We head in at night. Only three of the five work at night and there aren't as many people there. And we watch them. Look for anything coming out of their wrists. Watch mirrors. Their true form is shown when they are in a mirror,” Billy says.

“We can’t just walk in a hospital and wait,” Bela says.

“We can. Look at us. We have to be careful and quiet,” Billy says.

“Fine. Do we stay in these clothes,” Bela asks.

“Yep,” Billy says. Bela smiles. 

“Your plans are dumb,” Bela says.

“Most of the time,” Billy says.

“So we just wait till dark?” Bela asks. Billy nods as he sits on the bed and turns on the T.V. Bela walks over and sits on her bed. They watched T.V for a few hours when the sun was gone and the moon had taken over Bela and Billy walked outside and got on Billy’s bike.

Billy pulls into the hospital and turns off the bike. They walk into the building to go up to the 2 floor where all three of the victims were killed. The elevator opens and they walk out and over to a woman at the desk for the floor. “Hi I’m agent smith and this is agent brown. We’re gonna be spending the night on the floor because the last fews people who have died here have had weird causes of death,” Billy says.

“Of course. If you need anything please let me know,” The woman says. Billy pulls the list of people who were working tonight and hangs her the name of the three they suspect. 

“Are these three working tonight?” Billy asks.

“Yes. The blond woman is Mia. The black haired woman is Beth and the dirty blond haired man is Jeff. Yeah they are working,” The woman says.

“Thank you,” Billy says as he and Bela walk away. 

“So what’s the plan?” Bela asks.

“Watch those three. For anything weird,” Billy tells Bela who nods. They walk around the rooms and see nothing for hours. The two women were watching them a lot. Billy and Bela walk into a room where there was an old man who was dead. Billy walks over to him and looks at his head. He sees the hole in his dead. “Their feeding,” Billy says. The two women walk in the room and shut and lock the door.

“Shit,” Bela says.

“You won’t shoot us here. Every person in this hospital will come running. The blond woman says.

“That’s why the hospital. If I shot you here it would look like we commited murder,” Bela says. Billy nods. The first wraith moves for Bela who moves who turns and jabs her silver knife into the Wraith leg. The wraith screams as Bela pulls it out. The wraith hits Bela making her fly into the wall as the other one opens the door and they run out. “Go!” Bela yells at Billy who nods. He runs out of the room. Billy follows the two into an abandoned wing of the second floor. He pushes the door open and is tackled by the blackhair wraith. The wraith who holds his hands down as the other one comes closer. Billy headbutts the wraith on top of him. The wraith let's him go as Billy grabs his knife from his coat and brings it up into the wraith's heart, The wraith looks at him before it dies. Billy throws her off as he stands up. The other wraith then hits him into the wall. Billy falls down as the wraith grabs him and gets ready to stab him. A gunshot goes off and blood comes out of the wraith’s head. The wraith let's him go and falls to the ground. Billy looks over at Bela. 

“We gotta go,” Billy says as he stands up. Him and Bela run to the stairs of the abandoned wing and down them to the first floor where they then run outside and get on his bike and leave as they head back to the motel.

Once they get back to the motel they change and order food. Billy sat at the table as Bela sat on her laptop. “Thank you,” Billy says. Bela looks up.

“Your welcome,” Billy says.

“You saved my life just as I did yours. So I guess you don’t owe me anything. You can leave now,” Billy says. Bela looks at him for a moment. 

“You saved my life twice and I made a deal. You are suck with me for a while,” Bela says.

“I guess so then, Tomorrow we’ll head back to Bobby’s,” Billy says. Bela nods. The next morning they get back on the road. They stop at a gas station about 5 hours into their drive. It was early so nobody was there. Bela was leaning against the gas tank as Billy filled the bike. “Demons,” Billy says. Bela looks at him.

“What?” Bela asks.

“Demons murdered my parents during the night while I was at a friends house. My parents were hunters. I didn’t know. Demons attacked them late at night and killed them. My friend's dad was also a hunter and couldn’t take care of me. He knew Bobby and sent me there. Bobby's wife had just died and he became a hunter and taught me. We helped each other, When I found out about hunting I pledged to kill as many demon’s as possible. To save people from what I have to go through,” Billy says. Bela nods.

“Let’s hope we run into a few,” Bela says.

“Yeah,” Billy says.

“I hope you don’t expect me to talk about my parents,” Bela says.

“I don’t,” Billy says as he climbs back on his bike. Bela climbs on and they head back to Bobby’s.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Westley walks out of Bobby’s house. He walks to his car and gets in it. He drives to the same bar where he met the mysterious woman. He gets out of the car and walks into the bar.   
“Hey, Westley how’s it going?” Marty greets.  
“I’m good, how have you been?” Westley replies as he sits down on the barstool.  
Westley looks around the bar.   
“That hunter you saved, he’s been coming in here a lot,” Marty says as he hands Westley his usual drink; Sour Vampire.

“Oh yeah, “Westley says before taking a drink of his glass of alcohol. Westley moves his glass around causing the green liquid to move,” Any activity?”  
“For the most part, things have been quiet. Which is a good thing, it means we can finally have a break,” Marty says, before handing a man a glass of White Werewolf.  
“We don’t get breaks, there is always a monster out there attacking and killing,” Westley says.

There was a short moment of silence until Westley broke the silence, “I got to go.” Westley finishes his drink and heads out of the bar. Westley walks to his car and gets in it.  
“Boo!” A woman shouts as she gets up from the back seats.  
“What the hell!” Westley shouts before getting out of his car. He opens the back door and the woman gets out. Westley recognizes the woman as the same woman he saw at the bar two weeks ago. She was still wearing the same black hoodie.   
“You? What were you doing in my car?” Westley asks.

The woman smiles, “Nice to see you too.”  
“Are you stalking me?” Westley asks with a confused expression.  
“No of course not. But it’s hard not to notice you.”  
“What do you mean?” Westley asks with a demanding voice.   
“I mean you have been going to this bar frequently.”  
Westley looks at the woman and shakes his head, “Can I at least know my stalker’s name?”  
The woman chuckles,” My name is Kiera.”   
“I’m Westley,” Westley moves his hand out, gesturing for her to shake it.  
“I know,” Kiera says with a grin. “What are you doing?”  
“Nothing I’m heading to-” Before Westley could finish his phone began to ring.   
Westley walks away from Kiera, after he hangs up he walks back to Kiera who is standing nervously. “That was...a friend.”   
“A friend huh, so you’re not busy?” 

“Maybe it depends,” Westley says with his arms crossed.  
“Look I have this case, I could use your assistance.”  
“What makes you think I can help? You?”   
“You rescued two hunters,” Kiera says  
“I didn’t do it alone.”  
“I know but still I could still use your help.”  
Westley signs and then speaks, “Alright fine I will help you.”  
“Great! there have been a few murders in a small town in North Dakota”  
“Ok do you have any leads?” Yeah, there was sulfur left in an old abandoned church. My guess demon,” Kiera says.

Westley nods “Let’s get going.”  
Westley and Kiera get in the car and Westley begins to drive.  
Kiera turns her head towards Westley, “ So, do you have any family?”  
Westley glances at Kiera, “My father was a hunter I never knew my mother. My father never really talked about her.”  
“What happened to your father?” Kiera asks.  
“My father was killed by a Ghoul. The damn thing caught him off guard, the Ghoul managed to get away.”  
“I’m so sorry,” Kiera says.

“I wish I was there but I was sixteen and my father didn’t want me to go, I think he wanted me to have a normal life. He tried to keep me away from the supernatural world as much as possible. But that’s what got him killed. I could have helped him,” Westley says, anger growing inside him.  
Kiera doesn’t say anything, she just stares ahead, sadness covering her face. “Do you know where the ghoul is now?” Kiera asks, while sliding down her hood, revealing her long jet, black, hair.   
“Wow.”

“Wow? What?”  
“Nothing.”  
Kiera glances at Westley then back in front of her. Westley looks over at Kiera and then back at the road. Fifteen minutes later they arrive in the small town, Deadwood.

“So where are you going?”  
“There is this abandoned church, where the sulfur was found.”  
“Ok? We should check that out first.”   
Kiera nods her head and then Westley drives to the abandoned church. Westley gets out of the car and then opens the door for Kiera.   
“Are you ready?” Kiera asks.  
Westley nods and they both start to walk towards the abandoned church. Kiera walks ahead, she stops at the entrance of the abandoned church. Westley catches up to Kiera, “What’s wrong?” Westley asks, with concern.

“There is something I need to tell you,” Kiera says with worry.  
“What is it?”  
“Nothing, let’s go.” Kiera and Westley slowly make their way into the church. The walls were covered in vines and holes. In the center of the church was a pentagram with a goat in it. Candles surrounded the symbol.   
“Well, now we know where the demon came from,” Westley says.  
“Who would summon a demon? In this small town?” Kiera asks.  
“A cult maybe, but why would there be a cult in such a small town? It couldn’t be to sell their soul, the ritual isn’t the crossroads ritual. And it’s not on a crossroads.”

“We should talk to the locals maybe they can tell us something,” Kiera suggests.  
“That’s a good idea, we should go to the local bar,” Westley replies.  
“We should split up, cover more ground. I will talk to the police department.” Kiera says.  
“We should meet back here,” Westley suggests.  
Kiera nods and the two leave the abandoned church. Westley drops Kiera off at the police station and he goes to the local bar. The bar was almost empty, there was a small group of people sitting at a table. Westley walks to the bar and sits down on an old wooden barstool.

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked. The bartender had a deep voice.  
“Oh uh, what would you get?” Westley asks.   
“Well, I would have my favorite wild western, but I wouldn’t have too much of those. You will be all wobbly.”  
The bartender pours the alcohol into a small glass cup.  
“So, what’s up with the church?” Westley asks  
“Well, every Sunday the church attends a ceremony to honor our lord and savior? You know singing, feasting everything that a church ceremony provides.”

“I mean the church just outside of town, the abandoned one,” Westley says. The man’s eyes widened. Westley takes a drink of the glass of alcohol. The man scrunches up his nose, “Well the church was abandoned after a murder happened there. The locals thought the church became unholy, so they built another one.”  
“Has there been any strange activity up there? What made them think it was unholy.”  
The man looks at the Westley with an uneasy look,” The locals are really religious, they say the church was tainted by evil after the murder. I personally don’t believe in that kind of stuff.”  
“A lot of the teenagers have been going up there and vandalizing, the local police are too afraid to investigate. Now that I think about it everyone has been acting strange, stranger than usual.”

“Why with the questions? Are you some kind of men in black or somethin?” The man asks. Westley looks at him with a weak grin, “Oh no I’m just passing through, I was just curious.” The man nods and starts to wash glasses. Westley finishes his drink and leaves a five-dollar bill on the bar. He leaves the bar and makes his way back to the church. When he arrives at the church he gets out of his car and looks around. “Maybe I should have checked the police station for Kiera, but I probably took a lot longer than she did,” Westley thought to himself.

Westley walks to the church entrance he hears two voices arguing one was a male and the other was a woman. Suddenly the voices stopped, Westley, began to feel uneasy. Westley turns around and starts walking back, if it was authorities he didn’t want to look suspicious. Suddenly Westley was stopped by a man in a black suit. “So you are the hunter Kiera has been talking about?” Westley steps back, “What are you talking about? Who are you?” The man’s eyes suddenly turn black, revealing his true self.   
“You’re a demon!” Westley shouts. Before he swings at the man. The man grabs Westley’s fist, causing him to fall to his knees. The man began to laugh again.

“I’m going to enjoy killing you?” The man says as he adds more pressure to his grip.   
“Sean! Enough!” Kiera shouts as she walks out of the Church.  
“What?”  
“Wanna kill him’  
The man grins as Kiera approaches the two. Kiera pulls out a silver blade with strange symbols carved in it. Kiera grabs Westley’s arm with her other hand.  
“I shouldn’t have trusted you,” Westley says rage swallowing him up. Suddenly Kiera throws Westley a few feet away, in a flash, Kiera shoves the blade into sean’s chest. 

“Why....sister.,” Sean says in a weak voice.  
“You left me no choice!” Kiera screams, tears pouring out of her eyes. Westley gets up and, he touches the cut on his forehead. Sean’s eyes and mouth begin to glow a bright red, before collapsing. Kiera falls to her knees next to Sean’s body. Westley walks over to Kiera, who is sobbing.  
“What the hell is going on?” Westley asks. Westley walks closer to Kiera. Kiera doesn’t say anything. “You’re a demon.” Kiara still doesn’t say anything. She stands up, her eyes black.  
Westley steps back expecting her to attack. Kiera suddenly lunges at Westley, unexpectedly hugging him.

Kiera quickly jolts back,” I’m sorry I-”  
“It’s ok?” Westley replies. “Why’d didn’t you kill me?”  
“For so long demons have killed, tortured, caused harm to others. Demons lose their humanity, but a small group of us still have a sliver of it left. I thought my brother was different I thought he had some humanity, but my fears came true he enjoyed the suffering of others. Many years of torture have corrupted him.”   
“There are more demons like you?” Kiera wipes the tears from her eyes.  
“There are a few of us who want to change to be human again. But we know we will never be human again but at least we try to act human.” 

Before Westley could say anything his phone started to ring. Westley answers his phone, a few moments later he closes the flip-phone. “It was my friend, he just finished a case.”  
“I have to go, you should come with me. Help me hunt these monsters, save people, be human.” Westley asks. 

Kiera takes a moment to think. “I don’t know, what will the other hunters think? They won’t be comfortable knowing they are working with a demon.”  
“They don’t have to know right away, once when they get to know you they will accept you for who you are.”  
“I don’t know-”  
“Come on you said you needed a hunting buddy.” Westley interrupted.  
“Alright fine.” Kiera finally gives in.  
Westley and Kiera get in the car and head back to Bobby's house.


	5. Chapter 5-Mom zombie

Chapter 5-Mom Zombie  
Billy, Bela, Westley, and Kiera have been hanging out in Bobby’s house for a week. It’s almost been a month since Billy and Westley had saved Bela from the wendigo. Bobby has been in and out of the house. As of right now Bela has left to get some food while the other three waited inside. Billy was sitting at Bobby’s desk reading a book from Bobby’s shelf as Kiera and Westley sat on the couch. They hear the door open as Bela walks back in with two pizzas and a newspaper. She sets the pizza down and throws the newspaper at Westley. “First page,” She says as she sits down.

Westley grabs the newspaper and reads the first page. Mom and son die in a car accident. " People die in accidents all the time." Westley says, handing the newspaper to Kiera.

“Keep reading. There's more to this. It’s closer to the bottom,” Bela says as she eats a piece of pizza.

Kiera Reads the bottom. Two weeks later the mother and son mysteriously comes back to life. Kiera throws the Newspaper on Westley's lap. "You should've actually read the whole damn thing. The mother and the son are resurrected. This is no act of god." Kiera says. 

Bela smiles at Westley as Billy stands up. “Well we got a case. Multiple things this could be. Shapeshifter, ghouls, zombies. Does it say where this happened?” Billy asks as he looks at the two on the couch.

Westley picks up the newspaper. "let me check." Westley scans the front page. Suddenly the newspaper is ripped from his hands.  
"Let me see, you suck at this." Kiera says as she reads the front page. Westley glares at Kiera.  
"You are so rude."   
"Yup right here says Ely, Minnesota." Kiera then Smacks Westley with the newspaper. "I am not rude, I am realistic." Westley grabs the newspaper and crumple it up and throws it at Kiera.  
"That's what I think of your Realistic."

Bella lets out a laugh as Billy smiles. “Hey, argue later. Maybe in bed. We have more important matters to attend to. We have a drive grab what you need and meet us outside,” Billy says to the two as him and Bela walk outside. Westley and Kiera join them soon. Westley and Kiera get in Westley’s car as Billy and Bela get on Billy’s bike. They leave Bobby’s house and head for. Ely, Minnesota.

Ely, Minnesota  
They pull their vehicles into a motel in the small town where the sun was high in the air. Billy turns off his bike and walks inside to get a room. Billy walks out a few minutes later and walks over to Westley's car. “They only have one room. So we're all gonna have to share,” Billy tells his friend.

"Excuse me? I am not sleeping in the same room as you and thief. I will sleep in my car."   
Kiera gets out of the car. "Where are you going?"   
"I am not sleeping in a car."   
"Ok fine I'll just sleep in my car." Kiera walks to the drivers side of the car. She opens the door.  
"Get the hell out of the car!"   
"No I will not get out of the car." Kiera Sighs and Grabs Westley by the ear.  
"I will rip your ear off if you don't get out of the car!"  
"Alright fine." Westley finally gives in. Kiera lets go Of Westley's ear. Westley gets out of the car. "Why do you have to be so violent." Westley says.

Bela smiles as she grabs her bag. “I like seeing her violent. It’s nice seeing you in pain. Help balance out your negativity,” Bela says as she follows Billy into the room. They are followed by the other two a few moments later. The room wasn’t big. It had two beds, a desk, a T.V and a bath room. Billy throws his bag on the desk as the other three throw them around the room. “We have got to work this job. Kiera, Westley you two should go check out the graveyard. See if anything is out of the ordinary. I’ll take Bela and go talk to the police. See what happened and what they know. We meet back here,” Billy tells the other three. After Westley and Kiera leave Billy and Bela get changed. They head outside and head for the station.  
Billy stops the bike and walks inside with Bela. The cop at the desk looked up at the two. “How may I help you?” The cop asks.

“I’m agent Jackson. This is my partner agent Taylor. We are here to investigate the return of Micheal and Sonia Anderson,” Billy says. The cop nods. 

“It’s something right. Dead for two weeks then they come back. Some miracle huh?” The cop says.

“Yeah some miracle. What happened to the other driver?” Bela asks.

“He survived. He was drunk and crashed into them. He is under house arrest for the time being. They didn’t press any charges,” The cop says.

“Did anybody go talk to the family?” Billy asks.

“Yeah. The sheriff. Let me get him for you,” The cop says as he walks into the sheriff’s office. They wait a moment when the sheriff comes out. 

“Hey I’m sheriff White. I did go to the house. What would you guys like to know about?” The sheriff asks.

“Yeah. Was there anything strange in the house. Did they act strange. This is a small town. I’m betting you have talked to them before,” Billy says.

“Yeah, I mean they acted pretty normal. A little pale and they did not smell good. As I was leaving I noticed that some of their plants were dead. But you know. That happens. Why do you ask?” The sheriff asks.

“We’re just trying to be thorough. Case every point. We just want to make sure nobody gets hurt again,” Bela says in a sweet voice with a smile. The sheriff nods.

“Well, I can get you a copy of what we have. It isn’t much. But maybe it can help,” The sheriff says.

“That would be great. Thank you,” Billy says. The sheriff nods as he walks away.

“You sounded like a girl scout,” Billy says to Bela who glares at him.

“Shut up,” Bela says as the sheriff comes back out. The sheriff hands them a file.

“That’s what we have. If we find anything. Is there a way to contact you?” The sheriff asks.

“We’re at the motel north of here,” Bela says. The sheriff nods as they leave the building. “You want to get some food?” Bela asks. Billy looks at her.

“What? We have to wait for the other two. Might as well,” Bela says. Billy nods as they get on the bike and head for a cafe. Billy pulls into a cafe and turns off the bike as the two walk inside. They sit down and order food. “So what do you think?” Bela asks. 

“Dead plants. That makes it sound like a zombie but I don’t know. It could still be a ghoul. I say we wait for Westley and Kiera,” Billy says. Bela nods as they bring their food to the two.

“Have you hunted with Kiera before?” Bela asks.

“No, I have never met or heard of her. Neither have Bobby. I can’t say I trust her. But Wesley seems to.. That’s enough for me,” Billy says.

“Do you trust me?” Bela asks. Billy looks up at her for a moment. He says silent for a few moments.

“Yes,” Billy says. Bela looks at him.

“What changed. Before the last job you didn’t. You think I won’t just leave,” Bela says.

“No, I still think you might. You had multiple chances to leave me during our job. While I was gone. While we were in the hospital. You could have let me die. You didn’t. Like I said. I think you're a good person. I believe you want to change,” Billy says.

“What if changing doesn’t change what will happen?” Bela asks in a small voice.

“Then don’t change to fix something for yourself. Change for the people out here. The people that need our help. For the kids, the parents. Everybody's life we can change,” Billy says.

“You aren’t afraid of dying?” Bela asks.

“No. I am. I just hope when I know. I die for somebody that deserves to live,” Billy tells Bela as he finishes his food. “Come on. Let’s get back to the motel,” Billy says. Bela nods as they pay for their food and head back to the bike before they head back to the motel. Where they wait for Westley and Keira 

Ely Cemetery , Minnesota.

Westley stops the car at the Entrance of the cemetery. Westley and Kiera get out of the car, they walk down the dirt trail. Graves on each side of the trail.  
"I guess we'll just look at the tombstones." Westley says.  
"No, we just have to look for anything weird like Holes in the ground next to the tombstones."  
"Well what if they Filled the hole." Kiera stops dead in her tracks. "What is it?" Westley asks.   
"If we are dealing with what I think we are then there wouldn't be a hole." Kiera replies.  
"Then what are we looking for." Westley asks.

"I don't know. Something strange around the tombstone in this case two."  
"That's what we were doing in the first place." Westley and Kiera walk through the field of Tombstones. They look at each tombstone hoping to find something strange.

They finally reach the end of the right side of the Cemetery. Westley sighs, "Guess we look on the other side." Kiera nods.   
Kiera and Westley begin to walk to the other side of the cemetery. "You and Billy are close." Kiera states.  
"Yeah, we lived with Bobby for awhile. He took me in after my father died. Billy is like a brother to me, even if he's a pain in the ass."

Westley stops Kiera in her tracks. "Look." Westley says, pointing at two graves that had dead grass around them. "That's something strange right?"  
"Hmm dead grass surrounding two graves looks normal to me." Kiera says sarcastically.

Westley and Kiera move closer to the graves. One tombstone had the name Sonia Anderson and the other had Michael Anderson.  
"Well looks like we got our Suspects." Westley says.  
"Yeah, now can we get the hell out of here." Kiera says, looking around the cemetery.

"Good idea." Westley and Kiera Walk to the car. "Well Kiera the friendly demon we make a good team."  
"Just shut up and get in the car so we can leave. Cemetery creep me out."  
Westley began to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Kiera asks with and irritated voice.  
"Nothing just funny, a demon afraid of a cemetery."

Kiera glares at Westley. I'm going to bury you in a cemetery if you don't get us the hell out of here."  
"Alright, Alright."

Westley and Kiera leave the Cemetery and head back to the motel. When they get there Billy’s bike was parked. Westley parks his car next to Billy's bike. He gets out and opens the door for Kiera. Kiera smiles at Westley. 

Westley stops Kiera, "Before we go in I just wanted to thank you. I know I already thanked you I just. I don't know. I really appreciate your help I-" Before He could finish Kiera pulls him closer and their lips meet. 

Westley pulls away. "We should probably head inside." Kiera didn't respond she just stared into Westley’s eyes.  
"Uh yeah right." She finally comes back to reality. The two head inside the motel where Billy and Bela wait for them.walk inside and see Bela and Billy sitting on the bed watching T.V. Bela was at the top of the bed while Billy was at the bottom. Billy looks at the door and sees the two. “Took you guys long enough. We’ve been here for like a half and hour,” Bela says.

“What did you find?” Billy asks.  
"We found a bunch of tombstones." Westley says sarcastically. Kiera glares at Westley.  
"We found dead grass around two graves, when every here is was much more lively." Kiera says.

“Well the driver that crashed into them was drunk. He survived and is under house arrest. The sheriff told us that plants around the house were dead. It’s starting to look like we're dealing with two zombies. Look, it's getting late. I say we sleep tonight and tomorrow we go and see the husband, wife, and son. We need to make sure we're right,” Billy says.

"Alright sound good Imma sleep on the floor cause I'm a gentleman. " Westley before grabbing a pellow off the bed and laying it on the ground next to the bed. Billy does the same as his friend as the two women lay on the beds. 

The next morning around 11:30 Am there was a knock on the motel door. Billy gets up and walks over to the door. He opens the door and sees the Sheriff. “Sheriff. What can I do for you?” Billy asks.

“There was a murder,” The sheriff says.

“Who?” Billy asks.

“The drunk driver,” The sheriff says. Billy nods.

“Okay. I know where it is from the file. I’ll meet you there,” Billy tells the Sheriff who nods as he leaves. Billy walks over to Westley and kicks him. “Wake up,” Billy says. Bela opens her eyes and looks at him.

Westley groans, "It's too early." Kiera sets up, her hair was messy.  
Kiera stands up and trips over Westley. Kiera nearly falls, but is able to catch her balance.  
"Why did you do that." Kiera asks.  
"Do what?" Westley asks, While setting up.   
"You tripped me."

"Well watch where your stepping, people sleep on the floor you know."   
"No, not normal people." Kiera replies. Westley stands up and stretches his limbs.

“You two stop arguing. The drunk driver was killed last night. Kiera, Westley head to Sonia and Micheal’s home. Say your part of a newspaper or something. Bela and I are gonna head for the drunk drivers home and look around. Meet back here and we’ll plan our next step,” Billy tells them. Billy and Bela change back into their suits and head to the man’s house. Billy stops the bike outside the man's house. He could see paramedics and cops walking around. The sheriff walks over. “Thanks for coming. He’s been dead for a few hours. That’s all we know. He was found with his throat slit. No weapon was found,’ The sheriff says.

“Got any suspects?” Bela asks. The sheriff stays silent.

“You think the wife or husband don’t you?” Billy asks.

“Yeah, we don’t have much more to go off of. They are the only ones with a motive. But we have evidence. So I can’t do anything about it,” The sheriff says. Billy nods.

“MIne if we take a look inside?” Bela asks.

“Be my guest. Maybe you’ll find something,” The sheriff says. Bela and Billy walk inside. The house was small. It was one story. Billy looks around the living room as Bela moves throughout the house. Billy sees all the bear bottles on the table. He looks on the shelf and sees a dead plant. He looks around and sees all the plants dead. The couch had blood on it. Bela comes into the living room. 

“All the plants around the house are dead,” Bela says.

“Yeah. They are zombies. And Westley and Kiera are in a house with them,” Billy says. Bela nods. They walk outside and Billy walks over to his bike and gets on. Bela follows as they head back to the motel.

Westley stops at the driveway of the home. The house was a decent size. The outside of the house was painted black.  
Westley gets out of the car. He walks around to the passengers side and opens the door for Kiera.

"Alright so remember we work for the newspaper." Westley says to Kiera.   
"Yes, and we are here to ask questions about the wife and son." 

Westley and Kiera make there way to the front door.  
"Aww my back is killing me. Next time I get the bed." Westley jokingly says. Kiera glares at him and knocks.

A few moments later A man answers the door. The man looked like he hadn't slept for a week. "Hi I'm Brian and this is Sarah, we work for the local news paper. May we ask you a few questions?"

The man nods and lets Westley and Kiera in. The house a nice flowery smell. The man gestures for them to sit down on a pink couch. "What did you want to ask?" the man asks.

"Oh, shoot Assistant can you please get my notebook so I can write the answers down." Westley says to Kiera. Kiera had a look of confusion. She sighed and got up and left the house. "She is new, inexperienced." Westley looked around their was a picture of a woman with purple hair on the wall.

"who is that? Westley asked, pointing at the picture. The man looks at the picture and smiles.  
"That's my wife, Sonia."  
"Where is your wife? I have some questions for her too." The man got nervous.  
"Oh, she is in town shopping."

Kiera opens the door, a piece of paper in her hand. She walks over to Westley and the man. "Here I couldn't find your notebook but I found a piece of paper."  
"Thank you assistant."

"Before we get started is it alright if I use your restroom?' Westley asks. The man nods.  
"Down the hall your first left." the man says with a friendly smile.

Westley gets up and walks down the hall onto the bathroom. Two dead plants were in brown glass pots next to the window. Westley waited a few moments and finally exited the bathroom. He walked down the hall, he slightly opened a door to a small room. The room had blue wallpaper and posters. The bed was empty and was neatly made. a Horrible smell came from that room.

Westley began to feel nauseous. He closed the door and walks back to the living room. Where Kiera was sitting, nervously. She smiled when she saw Westley come out of the hallway. 

"I just got a call from the boss. We need to report for attendance." Westley says. Kiera nods with relief. "We are terribly sorry for wasting your time."

The man nods and Kiera and Westley quickly leaves the house. "What's going on?" Kiera asks.   
"Something is not right in that house, dead plants everywhere, the smell of death coming from a child's bedroom."

"We need to go back to the motel." Westley says as he walks over to the passenger side of the car. He opens the door for Kiera and walks over to the drivers side. He gets in and they go back to the motel.

Westley and Kiera walk inside the motel Billy and Bela were waiting for them. Billy and Bela look up at the two as they walk into the motel. “Look. We know what we're dealing with. Now the only way I know how to kill zombies. We have to nail them back into their grave beds with a stake. The only problem is that someone has to lure them to the graveyard while someone digs the graves back up,” Billy says.

Westley sighs and looks at Kiera and then back at Billy. "I'll do it." 

“By yourself? You should take somebody with you,” Bela says

"No, I'll look more vulnerable if I'm alone." Westley protests.  
"He's right, we want them to think he's an easy target." Kiera agrees.

“Okay. We’ll head to the Cemetery first so Westley can drop Kiera off and we can grab the shovels,” Billy tells them  
They nod as they head out to their cars and head for the cemetery. The sun was starting to set.

Westley begins to drive towards the cemetery. "Are you sure you want to do this alone?" Kiera asks.  
"Yes, I think I can handle a few zombies." Westley says with confidence.  
"This is so frustrating!" Kiera snaps.  
"No, we just need someone to lure them in and-"  
"No not that. It's frustrating because I can do a lot more to help but I can't because then they will find out that I'm a demon."

"You are doing great." Westley says, giving her a quick smile. Westley stops next to Billy's bike. Kiera gets out of the car. She leans in the passenger side. "Be safe." she says before leaning out and walking towards Billy and Bela. Billy walks to the back of Westley’s car and grabs the shovels and stakes. Billy nods at Westley as he walks back over to the women. Billy and Bela follow Kiera to the graves. They look at the dead plants as the sun sets. Billy hands two of the shovels to Bela and Kiera. “Dig the kid grave,” Billy says. They nod as Bela takes off her jacket and starts to dig. They work in silence. Billy digs the mother's grave and opens the casket. Bela and Kieran look up as they finish. Bela looks at them. Billy gets out of the grave and graves a stake. He hands it to Bela. “The second she is in the casket. You drive this, threw her heart and shut the damn thing,” Billy tells Bela who nods.

“What about the kid?” Kiera asks.

“I’ll deal with him. Kiera you need to hide. When they get her somebody is gonna have to get Sonia in the grave. You do that and Bela will kill her as I kill Micheal,” Billy tells Kiera who nods. They wait around the graves.

“How do you two know each other?” Kiera asks as she looks at the two who were standing together. 

“My adoptive father Bobby. Bela got herself in some trouble once and Bobby and I helped her. We didn’t keep in contact really. After we got a call about Bela being missing. Westley and I saved her and she’s been hunting with me mainly for about a month,” Billy says.

“What’s Westley’s problem with you?” Kiera asks while looking at Bela.

“This hunting thing is a deal. Most of the time I am stealing things. Westley doesn’t like that.” Bela says with a small grin. Kiera nods. They wait for Westley.

After Billy grabs the shovels and stakes Westley drives to the father's house. "I can't believe I'm Kidnapping a zombie child." Westley thought to himself as he made a turn. Westley finally arrives at the father's house. All the lights were off.

"That's a good sign." Westley walks to the trunk of the car. he grabs grabs a rag and stuffs it in his pocket. Westley grabs a tiny bottle of chloraphon. he gently puts it in his pocket and heads to the front door.

Westley gently turns the door knob, the door was unlocked. He quietly walks through the house, down the hall and into Michael's room. Micheal was tucked under a large blue blanket. Westley got closer and closer. The smell of death was overwhelming. Westley quickly covered the boys mouth and nose with the rag.

The boys eyes fluttered open, but quickly closed again. Westley lifted the rag off the boys face. He dumped more chloraphon on the rag. Westley picked the boy up and walked down the hall and into the living room.

Westley pulled the door open and stepped outside. He rushed to his car. with a few fingers he was able to open his car door, he gently placed the boy in the back seat of the car. He closed the door and ran to the drivers side of the car.

Westley got in and drove back to the cemetery. Westley got out of the car and Opened the back doors of the car. He picks up the boy and brings him to Billy, Bela and Kiera. Billy grabs the kid from Westley’s arms. Billy walks over and sets the child in the casket. Billy exhales before he brings the stake down into the kids heart. The boy's eyes open before he dies Billy gets out and shuts the casket. They hear a scream and turn as Sonia tackles Billy they both fall in her casket. The woman hits him in the face. “Bela!” Billy exclaims.

Westley grabs a shovel and hits Sonia in the head with it. Sonia let's Billy go for a moment. Bela drops down into the casket and drives the stake through Sonia’s heart. The woman lets out a grunt. Billy gets up and let's the woman fall down in the casket. Billy shuts the casket. “How do we know he won’t try again?” Bela asks.

“Westley Kiera. Go grab the salt, gas and matches,” Billy says. Westley nods. Westley and Kiera head back to the car. Kiera grabs the matches while Westley grabs the salt and a small container of gas. They both head back to the others. Westley hands the gas to Billy who pours some of it on Micheal. He hands it to Westley and grabs the salt and matches. He pours the salt on Micheal and lights him on fire. He hands the salt and matches to Westley before he closes Micheal’s casket. Bela helps him put the dirt back in as Kiera helps Westley. After they head back to their cars and back to the motel. They go to sleep and the next morning they head back to Bobby’s.

Once they got back to Bobby’s it was late. Billy Westley and Kiera go inside. Bela sits outside and looks up at the stars when Bobby comes out and stands by her “Nice night,” Bobby says. Bela nods. 

“Bobby if I tell you something. You have to promise me you won’t tell anybody,” Bela says. Bobby nods.

“I promise,” Bobby sas.

“I’m gonna die in two years,” Bela says slowly. Bobby looks at her.

“You sold your soul?” Bobby asks. Bela nods.

“8 years ago. My time is coming to an end,” Bela says. Bobby looks ahead.

“Why?” Bobby asks.

“I would prefer not to say. I had a rough childhood and knowing I was going to die. I decided why not just live life for me. But helping people feels good,” Bela says.

“Have you ever tried to break the deal?” Bobby asks.

“No. I wouldn’t even know where to start,” Bela says.

“I may be able to find a way. Let me do some research and call some hunters. Maybe there is a way to save you. Just promise me you’ll keep hunting,” Bobby says. Bela stays silent for a moment.

“I promise,” Bela says her voice shaky.

“Okay. Go get some sleep,” Bobby tells Bela who nods. Bela leaves as Bobby looks at the stars wondering how he was going to save Bela.

“Bobby,” Bela says. Bobby looks at her.

“Don’t tell Billy,” Bela says.

“I won’t unless we get close to running out of time,” Bobby says. Bela nods.

“Thank you,” Bela says as she walks inside to sleep.

Westley and Kiera sat on the bed, Westley was thinking about the mother and the son. "What do you think it was like for them." Westley asks Kiera.  
"For who?" Kiera asks, raising and eyebrow.  
"The son and mother. I mean imagine coming back to life, only to be killed again."

"Look at this way, they were not the same people, they were when they were alive."  
Westley nods. Bela walks in. She looks exhausted. Westley was going to make a smart-ass comment but Kiera interrupted him while he was thinking of one. "I have to go do something."

"I can Come with." Westley says.  
"No, you need to rest. I can do this on my own. I will sleep on the floor tonight so you don't have to worry about sleeping on the floor."

Kiera Gets off the bed and walks out of the motel.  
She looks back before forming into a black ball of smoke. She Flies to an old shut downed Warehouse. Kiera transforms back into her human form. "Sean I know you are here." Kiera shouts.

"Hello sister." A voice comes from behind. Kiera turns around, Sean was standing there in a black suit. "You are doing a great job. Getting the stupid one to fall for you."  
"He's not stupid, he's trusting." Kiera snaps. Sean smiles.  
" I've been keeping tabs on you and your new friends."

"I know. you were following me at the cemetery."  
"Oh, so you knew, is that why you were in a hurry to leave?" Sean says, walking closer to Kiera. "Sister you seemed to have forgotten what uncle had taught us, family is all that we have." Kiera steps back as Sean gets closer. "Oh, and that kiss really got the hunter to fall for you. To bad the kiss didn't mean anything." Sean continued.

Kiera looks at the ground, thinking about the kiss. Kiera felt something she only felt when she was human, love. Sean let out sinister laugh. "It did mean something to you, is he getting under your skin?"  
"No, I don't care about him." Kiera snaps. Sean smiles and then takes a step closer to Kiera.  
"Good, so you won't have a problem with killing him yourself?" Sean asks.

Kiera's heart sank, a week ago she wouldn't have to think about killing Westley. She has been spending so much time together that she started to like him.  
"Yes, I don't have a problem killing him." Kiera says softly.  
"Good because I need you to lure him back home, and shove your blade through his heart."  
"What? Why?" Kiera asks nervously.  
"Because I need the others to look for him."

Kiera crosses her arms, "I need more time.?  
"Sean what why?"  
"Billy and Bela don't trust me enough it won't work."   
Sean sighs "Sorry sister I guess we're going to do this the hard way."  
Before kiera could react Sean moves face to face with her and shoves Kiera's blade in her chest. Kiera was stunned as the blades magic spread through her body. Kiera eyes turn Black Black and she falls to the ground. Her eyes close.


End file.
